ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evolution
The Evolution is the ninth episode of OmniMon and the season finale. Summary Henry, Rook and Mary travel to the Tournament Country on the New World. Henry finally evolves Heatblast and enters the tournament. Rook evolves Upgrade and Mary evolves Diamondhead. Plot (Rook): Now we need to get to the Tournament Country. Magically, the gates to the tournament Country appear, and so do the guards. (Guard 1): Show me your evolved OmniMon or evolve it now. (Henry): How do I? (Guard 2): Fit the ten pieces together. Or three. Henry gets the badges out of his backpack and fits them together into an Omnitrix symbol. The symbol reforms into a capsule, and Heatblast's capsule disentegrates, after a red beam of light zooms into the new capsule, which looked like this: '' (Guard, taking out his EvolutionDex): EvoDex, tell me the name, description and stats of the evolved OmniMon. (EvoDex): Name: Infernablast. Type: Fire. Desc: The evolved version of Heatblast, but with higher stats and ability power. Stats: Attack 8/10. Defence 5/10. Dodge Chance: 60% Miss Chance: 50%. Resist Chance: 14%. (Guard): Interesting. You'll need an EvoDex. *a brand-new EvoDex appears in Henry's spare hand* You can go in! ''Henry walks in. ''Minutes later, Mary and Rook walk in. '' (Henry): So, what now? A boy is practicing against a target, and when the target snaps, he faces Henry. (Boy): I am Harry Green, and I challenge you to a one on one OmniMon battle. (Henry): I accept! The screen splits to see Harry and Henry throwing their OmniMon capsules at each other. (Harry): Rise, Methanobug! Use ''Methane Blast!'' (EvoDex): Infernablast's defense has fell to 3/10, so the attack takes 4 HP. (Henry): Go, Infernablast! Use ''Inferno Blast!'' (EvoDex): Infernablast's attack rises to 10/10, so the attack takes 8 HP. Methanobug has 16/20 HP. Infernablast 12/20 HP. (Harry): Use ''Methane Aroma!'' Methanobug creates a gas which sends Infernablast to sleep. (EvoDex): Infernablast's attack is at 5/10. (Henry): Infernablast, use ''Fire Slam!'' Infernablast sleepily runs towards Methanobug and attempts to attack him. Infernablast misses as Methanobug dodges. (EvoDex): Methanobug dodges, as his dodge rate is 91%, attacking him is rare. (Henry): ''Burn Fire!'' Infernablast shoots fire everywhere, and Methanobug is drawn to it, and is burnt. (EvoDex): Methanobug in Burnt state. Loses 2 HP every turn. Methanobug at 14/20. (Harry): Methanobug, use ''Goo Maelstrom!'' Methanobug used the advanced version of Goo Maelstrom, attacking Infernablast. (EvoDex): Infernablast at 8/20 HP. Methanobug at 12/20. (Henry): Infernablast, ''Fire Nuke + Inferno Blast!'' (EvoDex): Infernablast's attack rises to 7/10. The attack takes 5 + 3 + Burn 2. Methanobug at 4/20HP. Infernablast at 8/20HP. (Harry): ''Goo Squirt!'' Methanobug squirts goo at Infernablast, who dodges. (Henry): ''Fire Nuke''! Infernablast nukes Methanobug, and its burn takes the final HP off, making Henry win. (Henry): Infernablast, return! *holds up capsule, and Infernablast returns* (Harry): Methanobug, return. *holds up capsule, and Methanobug returns* (Man): Hello? Hello? Is Henry Istana here? (Henry): Yep. (Man): Please report to the Main Arena asap. (Henry): Where is it? (Man): Your EvoDex has a built in compass to it. (Henry): OK. Henry pulls out his EvoDex and the compass points to south. Henry walks several minutes in that direction, then finds the Main Arena. (Man): Hey. You're late. Get up there. *points to platform* Henry walks up to the platform, facing a boy. (Boy): My Heatchill will destroy your Infernablast! (Henry): I doubt it. (Man): The winner of this OmniMon battle will recieve a raffle ticket for the Legendary OmniMon, ChamAlien. Go! (Henry): Go, INFERNABLAST *hurls Infernablast* Use ''Fire Eruption!'' Infernablast sets the arena on fire. (Boy): Go, Heatchill! *hurls Heatchill* Use ''Frozen Fire!'' Heatchill sends a fire ball at Infernablast, which freezes him, draining Infernablast's attack by two Stat Points. (EvoDex): Infernablast Attack Stat at 6/10. (Henry): Use ''Fire Slam!'' Infernablast runs up to Heatchill and tries to use Fire Slam on him, but fails due to Heatchill's superior defence stat. (Boy): And you can't even land a scratch on me. Use ''Fire Slam!'' Heatchill runs up to Infernablast, and slams a fireball into Infernablast. (EvoDex): Infernablast HP at 18/20. (Henry): Use ''Burn Fire!'' Infernablast burns Heatchill while the latter is trying to run away. (EvoDex): Heatchill in Burnt state. Lose 2 HP every round. 18/20 HP. (Boy): Heatchill, use ''Water Whip!'' Heatchill whips Infernablast ''with water, lowering his defence.'' (EvoDex): Infernablast Defence at 3/10. (Henry): Use ''Inferno Blast!'' Infernablast's Attack goes back up to 8/10, and Infernablast deals 1 HP damage plus the burn equalling 3 HP taken off Heatchill. (EvoDex): Heatchill at 15/20 HP. (Boy): Heatchill, use ''Water Whip!'' Heatchill whips infernablast with water, lowering its defence to one. (Henry): Use ''Fire Nuke!'' Infernablast nukes Heatchill, dealing 7 HP. (EvoDex): Heatchill at 8/20. (Boy): Heatchill, use ''Watery Punch!'' Heatchill deals 3 damage at Infernablast. (EvoDex): Infernablast at 15/20. (Henry): I'm gonna win. Use ''Fire Nuke + Burn Fire!'' Infernablast nuked Heatchill, then burned him, taking 9 HP, winning the battle, and declaring the end of Generation 1 of OmniMon. ''Hope you liked it!' Character Debuts *Rook Blonko *Henry Istana *Mary Hill *Boy (first appearance) *Man (first appearance) *Guard 1 (first appearance) *Guard 2 (first appearance) OmniMon Debuts *Henry's Heatblast (final appearance) *Henry's Infernablast (first appearance) *Mary's Crystalhead (first appearance) *Rook's Topgrade (first appearance) *Boy's Heat Chill Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes Category:OmniMon